


Monthly Get Together

by ToxicLaughter



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Everybody Lives, Everybody Loves Rafe, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Rafe being smol, Start to an adventure, The just want to protect him, and angry, some ships in here if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the losers get together to complain about Drake and Co.</p><p>First part in a to-be long series</p><p>Read the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part to a hopefully long series about four villains who just want to win for once. It's going to be VERY Rafe and Harry centric, because I love them and fuck you that's why. ANYWAYS, this is just the intro, so it's a little short...or long? Longer than most stories/chapters I post...
> 
> Rating is mostly for language.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!

The pub was bustling, as it usually was on a Friday night, people slamming into each other as they try to get to the front of the bar. The room in the back, typically reserved for illegal poker games, was commandeered at the moment so most of the older guys who came to gamble were currently loitering around the main section of the bar. Most were grumbling about some rich American who came in and basically bought the whole place up just to have the poker room for a night.

Presently, a one Harry Flynn was trying to make his way through this whole mess. He walked right past the main bartender and into the back room, knowing that after a year or so of them meeting here he knew his face and his name enough to not have him stopped by the bouncer. The door was unlocked and when it swung open he was met with a wave of fresh air.

“Mr. Flynn,” standing, Raphael ‘Rafe’ Adler, walked over to meet Flynn by the door. Rafe was an interesting case study, rich and self-destructive. He never let any of them in on too much of his past, even less on his plans for the future, but he was trust worthy and payed for their monthly meeting area. “Nice to see you again.” They shake hands.

“Likewise mate.” He gave him a smirk and turned to the rest of the gang. “Talbot, long time no see.”

“Fuck off.” Harry Flynn knew Talbot since about grade school, the two of them never really got along, but they managed to follow each other through life. Flynn watched Talbot join up with Marlowe’s army, watched him fall too deep in the search for Nathan Drake and his stupid ring. Much like Rafe, he liked to keep as much of his life as secret as possible, sending Harry dirty looks if he ever mentioned anything from their childhood.

“Love ya too pal. Eddy, my man, how’ve ya been?”

“Great as always!” Eddy Raja stood and laughed his annoying four-pronged chuckle, clapping his hand on Harry’s shoulder as a way to say hello. Unlike the others, Eddy loved to talk. Hell, he’d talk to a brick wall if he thought it was listening. They knew _everything_ about Eddy. Too much, really.

Flynn didn’t fail to notice that all of them were armed. Rafe with a small revolver tucked into the back of his pants, Talbot carrying a switch blade _and_ a Glock, and Eddy openly carrying his golden Desert-5. He himself had brought his own weapons, a small pistol stuck in his boot and some mean drugs in his pockets. They were friends, but that didn’t mean they trusted each other. 

He took his usual seat at the table, placing his hands before him and waiting for Rafe to start their meeting. Originally, Harry and Eddy had voted to have a casual setting, to just come in, smoke a few cigars, potentially play a game of cards, but Talbot and Rafe disagreed. So instead, they sat down, were all addressed by Rafe, and then they got down to business. Which typically meant most of them complaining about the Drake brothers.

He remembers the first meeting, when Eddy and Talbot had been so shocked to hear that Nathan wasn’t the only bastard Drake running around still alive. They weren’t shocked to hear how much of a pain in the ass Nathan Drake’s brother is. Flynn didn’t know Sam very well, not as well as Rafe does anyways, but he knew bits and pieces about him. Nathan had told Sully about his brother and Sully had let the cat out of the bag to Cutter, who then told Chloe, who had once mentioned it Harry. He knew that Sam was older, more obsessed, and also dead. Or not dead, because he apparently survived three bullet wounds to the chest and a twenty foot drop.

No one smokes as the talk, it’s against the rules (Rafe’s rules), so instead they all drink. Eddy drinks some tough looking liqueur, Rafe and Talbot share a fine wine, and Flynn orders a beer from the bartender. They exchange stories of their run-ins with the Drakes, Eddy always over exaggerating, Rafe always under exaggerating.

This meeting’s different though, because at one point Harry, who always sits between Rafe and Eddy, waves his hand while he’s speaking and knocks the glass out of Rafe’s hand. 

Luckily he’s not dressed in one of those bullshit white suits and is wearing his casual gray clothing as to not draw attention to himself. Rafe launches up from his seat and curses. The wine is a deep red and turns his jeans and the lower part of his shirt a deep black color. Harry’s on his feet almost instantly after Rafe, looking around for a towel or at least some napkins.

Although, it seems as though the spilling of the wine is Rafe’s last straw. He shoves Flynn’s hands away from him. “I’m so sick of this horse shit!” Talbot lowers his glass to the table calmly, setting the mood for the rest of them. _Be calm_ it says, _let him do what he needs to do_. Harry Flynn takes a small step backwards, getting as close to Eddy and as far away from Rafe as possible. “Why do we do this? We just sit here and whine like little children!” He slams his fist on the wall. “It’s about damn time we get off our asses and do something about this!”

“What in god’s name are you yelling about Raphael?”

Rafe glares at Talbot and cradles his hand to his chest. He had underestimated the strength of both the wall and himself and now he was paying for it. “We sit here, once a month, and complain about the Drakes, but never do anything about it. Why do you think that is?”

“Because sitting here is free for most of us!” Eddy says with a smile, clearly confident that his answer is correct.

“It’s because we still think that The Legend and his brother are going to swoop in and steal our fame from us, but,” as he speaks his voice slowly rises, “some of us seem to have forgotten that the brothers,” until finally he’s yelling. “ARE RETIRED!” Flynn’s proud of himself for not jumping. 

Rafe puts his head in his hands.

“Why don’t we go get some treasure for ourselves then, eh boys?” Eddy says, his smirk full and his arms crossed proudly. 

“Eddy, shut the hell up mate.” Flynn says, in effort to keep Rafe settled down. “Rafe, c’mon mate, I’m sorry about the wine, just take a seat I’ll run to my flat right quick and grab you some clean clothes, yeah?”

“No, no, not that won’t do…” he murmurs. “Eddy’s right anyways.”

“What?” The other three say at the same time. Rafe was never one to admit when someone else was right, even if they were agreeing with him, and none of them ever admit to Eddy being right. 

Rafe smiled an honest to god smile. “Boys, I think it’s high time we got ourselves some glory.”

Harry punches him in the shoulder. “You’re out of your god damn gourd mate.” Flynn helps Rafe remove his shirt and replace it with Talbot’s suit jacket, Rafe’s fingers just barely sticking out of the arm holes. 

“I agree.” Talbot said, rolling up his shirt sleeves. “Everyone who’s not the Drakes who goes after treasure _dies_. Marlowe died, Eddy’s employers died, and that Lazarevic Flynn can’t stop talking about died. If we were all stupid enough to get on board the ‘Treasure Hunting’ train once again we wouldn’t live to see fifty.”

Rafe frowns, wrapping his arms around his chest. “We either do this now, or never. Soon enough we’re going to end up like Victor Sullivan.”

“And is that so bad?” Flynn asks. “Man’s slept with more people than a porn star and is living off the back of his protégé. Doesn’t sound that bad to me.”

“Sullivan is an old man on the brink of death with nothing to leave behind but a box of cigars and that stupid plane of his,” Rafe growls. “He’s certainly not someone I look up to, and neither should any of you.”

Flynn sighs, sitting back in his chair, eyes landing on the puddle of spilt wine on the floor beneath Rafe’s feet. “Fine,” he whispers. “Let’s say we decided to join you on your quest for death, then what? What glorious treasure is left for us to go discover?”

“I…” he rubs his temple. “I don’t know. But I’ll find something.”

Flynn thinks that maybe indulging in Rafe’s desire for glory, or whatever it is he’s after, might be a little dangerous. Guy’s gonna get himself killed. Or worse. He’ll drag the rest of them down with him. 

Talbot stands, slipping Rafe a card with the address of his dry cleaners on it. “I’ll call some of my contacts, check in with them, see if any of them can get eyes on the Drakes.” It’s his own way of confirming his involvement in their stupidity. “Farewell Raphael. Mr. Flynn, Mr. Raja.” He says, dismissing himself from the room. Flynn watches him go, looking back to Rafe.  
He’s got a predatory smile on his face. “Eddy?”

“I was in before you even said anything rekan*!” He jumps to his feet, placing a small cigar in his mouth as he does so. He won’t dare smoke it in front of Rafe, but he’s gotten away with it hanging in his mouth before, so he doesn’t bother hiding it. “You know how to get ahold of me!” He sings as he follows after Talbot, leaving the last two alone.

Harry looks at Rafe with a concerned expression. “Tell me you’re not serious about this.”

“I need this Flynn.”

“You don’t need shit Rafe, you’re doing this to secretly get back at them.”

Rafe slaps him, hard. He hasn’t hit anyone that hard since Nadine. “You best watch what you say Harry.”

“You know I respect you mate,” Flynn says through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to hit Rafe back. “But you also know that what you’re doing right now is blackmail. Not only to me, but to Talbot as well. Don’t you feel some remorse?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s a bloody lie and you know it.” Harry rubbed his cheek, soothing the red skin. “We both know what happens if you and Eddy go something like this alone. You’ll both die. And I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let that happen and I know Talbot is right there with me.”

“Don’t worry,” Rafe said calmly. “I’ve rewritten my will. If I die the fortune is split between you three. And if one of you die then it’s split between two. So, nothing to worry about.”

“Really?” He doesn’t want to smile, doesn’t want Rafe to think that they’re only friends with him for his money. But he does anyways. “That’s really…nice of you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rafe stands. “Get out of my way, I’ve got a plane waiting.” Harry lets Rafe leave the room, carrying his damp shirt and clenching the lapels of Talbot’s jacket together over his torso.

Flynn’s on the phone with his own contact before he even leaves the back room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> *rekan is an Indonesian word for comrade/friend
> 
> (Also, apparently I'm shipping Flynn/Rafe/Talbot now????? IDK MAN MY SHIPS ARE GETTING WEIRD)
> 
> (I just want Rafe to be happy tbh)
> 
> (Shipping Rafe/Rafe over here rn boi)
> 
> (I hate myself)


End file.
